


Real Fun

by Phalene65535



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalene65535/pseuds/Phalene65535
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is kidnapped by Morarty! Still he is not tortured (at least not in the way he would think ;P).</p><p> </p><p>crossposted from ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Fun

John Watson was a soldier. No, he still is a soldier and because of that he didn't panic when Moriarty kidnapped him, much to the said consulting criminal's dislike. In fact he wanted his prisoners to shudder with fear, to beg for mercy (not so much that they would become boring of course). Well at least he thought so until he visited John in his cell. Moriarty didn't expect the soldier to be chained up, but it seemed like the little blonde man just didn't want to behave. Even after three days he still tries to escape, tries to loosen the handcuffs (old ones, hanging down from the walls like those in old castle dungeons), blood dripping down from his wrists already. As he heard the door open, John looked up to glare at whoever came in to torture him. At the sight of Moriarty he chuckled.  
“Thought it would take you longer to visit me. Now tell me, what am I here for? I won't tell you anything about Sherlock and of course you already know that. Why me then? For your entertainment? To lure Sherlock into a trap? Either way I won't help you.” He smirked, before looking at his wrist and then licking of a drop of blood. Moriarty now looked at John's wrist too, dampening his own lips at the sight of the doctor's eager way of licking his own blood. After realizing what had just happened, Moriarty quickly locks the door and sends Sebastian a message not to disturb him. Then he strides over to John, grabbing him by his hair and yanking his head back.  
“Your own entertainment it is then.” John growls. Now it's the criminal's turn to chuckle.  
“Well yes, you just made me change my mind Johnny-Boy~” The doctor raised his eyebrow at the stupid nickname.  
“Now let me take a lick too, won't you?” Before John could try to get away Jim grabbed his hand, bringing it to his mouth to suck at the fresh wound. After overcoming his shock-like state John tries to punch Jim with his other hand, only to get it pinned up against the wall, the criminal's body now pressing against him.  
“What do you want me to do to you now?” Jim purrs and in return gets stomped on his foot by John. Letting out a low growl he then pushes his knee between John's legs, forcing his legs apart so that John can't try something like that again (and for his own pleasure of course).  
“How about you kindly release me and then just piss off?” John smiles, throwing a bit of sarcasm at Jim.  
“Boring~” Moriarty says before leaning in to John, attempting to kiss his neck.  
“Don't you dare!” The doctor struggles to get away, but in the end he still feels Jim's lips and his tongue on his neck, trailing a way up to his lips, stopping just to warn him not to bite or else the criminal would blow something up. Then Moriarty bit down on John's lip until he could taste the blood, devouring it lustfully. Next he slides his tongue into John's mouth, teasing and stroking the soldier's tongue until he responds, the beginning of a mind-blowing kiss, which was only broken off because of their need for air. Jim smirked as he looked into John's blue eyes, now full of lust and craving. He almost seems like someone who just got out of prison, hungering for intimacy and above all: sex.  
“Changed your mind now?” He purred, tugging at John's waistband.  
“Even if I say no you would do it nonetheless, wouldn't you?” The doctor retorts, pushing his lower body up against Jim's hand.  
“Of course Johnny-Boy~” Moriarty let's go of John's hands, before slipping his own into John's trousers and grabbing the doctor's cock, satisfied with the groan John lets out.  
“Now let's get to the real fun~”


End file.
